Get the Coke
|pay_n = 26000 |exp = None |exp2 = (completion) |min_xp = 13,000 |max_xp = 13,000 |loot_max = 50000 |baglimit = Not set }}The Get the Coke heist is a two-day heist in PAYDAY 2, introduced in Update #101. It serves as a tutorial, teaching the basics of loud gameplay. Dallas has returned to heisting after two years, and to make sure he still has what it takes to heist, Bain assigns him to retrieve one of his acquaintances' cocaine from a mobster club. They get an unexpected amount of heat and crash outside a convenience store. This heist is only playable on the Normal difficulty. Day 1 Objectives *Enter the nightclub *Find the management *Get inside the management office *Put the mask on *Kill the mobsters *Drill the safe *Wait for the drill *Repair the drill *Grab the cocaine *Get to the escape van *Secure the cocaine *Escape! Walkthrough The player starts the heist with their mask off in the back of the club and is advised to case the place first, but nothing is stopping the player from masking up and Bain does not make any comments on doing so. They have to walk through the kitchen to find the management area. Inside, they'll find a gangster guarding the area. They can choose to kill him or simply walk around him. In the management office, they'll find another gangster guard at the top of the stairs, forcing the player to go loud in the heist. Regardless of whether they even go up the stairs, the alarm will be set off shortly after the "Kill the mobsters" objective activates. In the office, they'll find a safe holding the stolen cocaine. The player has to mount a drill on it and fend off the attacking cops. There are also some money bundles around the office for the player to find, as well as one on the gambling table in the back of the kitchen. The drill will fail once and the player will have to restart it. Shortly afterwards, Bain will announce a sniper has been sent in and is in a building across the street, and while the player is recommended to kill them, they are not required to do so, and because of the Sniper's aim, they can be ignored entirely. After the drill finishes, the player will have to carry it to the van, dealing with enemies along the way. Once secured, the player can escape. Note *The player's equipment will be locked to the AMCAR, Chimano 88, Heavy Ballistic Vest, and no throwables or deployables. Day 2 Objectives *Hold off the cops *Help your teammate *Pick up the cocaine *Enter the store *Take a hostage *Move the hostage *Wait for the negotiations to end *Trade the hostage *Deploy doctor bag (skipped if all doctor bags are deployed prior to completing previous objective) *Pick up the cocaine (skipped if all doctor bags are deployed and coke bag is already picked back up prior to completing "Trade the hostage") *Open the door *Get outside *Take the cop hostage *Wait for the helicopter *Secure the loot *Escape! Walkthrough The second day plays out like a forced escape; The crew will start by their crashed escape van, but instead of one of crew simply being downed at the start, they'll be taken into custody immediately. The player has to hold out for a little while, and about half of a minute in, their surviving crewmate will be downed and the player will be required to help them back up. Afterwards, Bain tells them to grab the coke bag from the van and enter the store to get a hostage. After the player ties down the civilian in the store, they'll have to move them into the back of the store to keep the law enforcers from freeing them while Bain negotiates the release of the crew member. While waiting, there are a few money bundles in the store's cash register the player can grab. Shortly after the hostage is moved into the back room, the assault wave will end and the player can trade the hostage. After the third crew member is released from custody, Bain tells Dallas to drop the coke bag and deploy their Doctor Bag so he can heal any damage he might have taken. Afterwards, the player will have to pick the coke bag back up and shoot off the back door's doorknob to leave the building. Outside, there will be a cop climbing a fence. Bain tells Dallas that he should take him as a hostage instead of killing him, and the cop readily complies. Immediately after, the assault wave will start back up and the player will have to go to the roof of the building. The first enemy the player will encounter on the roof is a Shield unit, which they are told to get behind to kill. Afterwards, a Sniper will be deployed on the roof of the building opposite of the store. The player is not required to kill either, though chances are the AI teammates will kill them anyway. From that point, only SWAT units will fight the player, from the roof of the building behind the store, coming up the store's back stairs, and climbing to the roof of the store. After a few minutes, the escape helicopter will arrive and the player will have to throw the coke bag into it before they can escape. Note *The player's equipment will be locked to the AMCAR, Chimano 88, Heavy Ballistic Vest, Doctor Bag, and no throwables. Trivia *Day 1 of Get the Coke is a modified version of Nightclub, taking place in daytime and the main area, basement, and second office of the club inaccessible, and Day 2 a modified version of the Street Escape, taking place at night and the roof of the building behind the store inaccessible. *As this heist is a tutorial mission, it does not have any related achievements or a FBI File, but the completion of the heist and the kills gotten in it count toward Side Jobs. It also does not have any Gage Mod Courier packages, but the player will get an XP bonus for "collecting" all the packages. However, completing both this heist and Flash Drive will reward a trophy for the Safe House. *Oddly, despite the heist serving as a tutorial for new players to learn basic mechanics and the heist locking their equipment, it does not disable any skills. *The male civilians in Day 1 use one of the civilian models used in Hotline Miami Day 2. *In Day 1, the gangster guarding the first management area uses the same model as that for Vlad's hired guns in Aftershock, while the gangsters in the office use those of Dimitri's mobsters. *The drill used on the safe in Day 1 is not affected by any drill skills. *In Day 1, on the club's interior balcony opposite of the office, its walls strangely have glass in front of them. *The game will enter slow-motion when the teammate goes down in Day 2, and will enter slow-motion in every future instance of them going down. *There is an ATM in front of the store on Day 2, but because the player is not allowed to equip the ECM Jammer or OVE9000 saw, it cannot be looted. *The civilian and cop that have to be taken hostage in Day 2 cannot take any damage whatsoever, but the cop can still be converted if the player has the Joker skill. *In Day 2, when the "Wait for the helicopter" objective is activated, Bain may say "Go to the roof and wait for the 'choppa'!", referencing the "Get to the Choppa" meme. *It's actually rather beneficial to not kill the Sniper in Day 2, as taking them down will trigger enemies to spawn on the roof of building behind the store. The Sniper's aim is so poor that they probably won't even deal damage to the player's armor. *It is unclear as to whether this heist takes place before or after Flash Drive. However, they do take place within the same year. Bugs/Trivia *The player's melee weapon will be locked like the rest of their equipment, though unlike their other items, their melee does not default to anything and the player can bring any melee in the game, for example, the Fire Axe. *If the player has the AMCAR/Chimano 88 in their inventory and they have mods, the Loadout screen will say that whatever mods their gun is equipped with is equipped on the defaulted weapon, but this is not the case and the guns will not have any mods equipped in-game. *In Day 2, if the player has Inspire aced and helps up their teammate before the "Help your teammate" objective activates, the crew member will simply be downed again but the objective moves on to "Pick up the cocaine". *You can get stuck on Day 2 if dominating enemies outside the playable area, as they can be selected for the hostage trade instead of the civilian, but are unreachable. *Deploying a doctor bag and picking the coke bag back up afterwards before the "Deploy doctor bag" objective is activated on Day 2 will cause the objective to skip to "Open the door" and Bain's voice lines regarding the objective won't play. Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Basic heists